


You and I, Against the Cold World around Us

by RosePetalsAndRain



Series: The Warmth of your Soul and Mine [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But only if you squint, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jisung panics for 0.1 second, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, mentions of anxiety but nothing detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: “I just…” Jisung traces patterns into his pyjama pants, “I woke up freezing. It was like, full-body frozen, and I thought I’d somehow lost you.”The line is silent for a few seconds, and Jisung has to check his screen to make sure the call hasn’t ended. “Hyung?”“Do you want me to come over?”------Or, the sequel to Jisung and Minho finally uniting as soulmates, and Jisung wakes up feeling frozen and alone. Minho wastes no time in making sure Jisung feels as loved as possible.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The Warmth of your Soul and Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889056
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	You and I, Against the Cold World around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is a sequel, but can be read alone, too. I tried to add in as much description as possible at the beginning so it isn't as confusing for those of you who haven't read the first part, but either way it might be easier if you read the fic before this first!  
> Either way- I hope you enjoy this fluffy self indulgence that I wrote whilst taking a break from my WIPs with Actual Plot! <3

It’s a cold night in December; about four months since Han Jisung met his soulmate, Lee Minho. 

The whole soulmate-finding process had been a wild ride to begin with: Jisung had taken a gap year from university so that he could work out what he wanted to do with his life after he dropped out of university the year before out of sudden fear that he was rushing too fast into a career path that he wouldn't truly be happy in. But, after a while he’d already recognised that he wanted to be a music major; but it was too late to enrol in any classes by then, so he did what any impulsive university student would do: decided to travel around the country until he found his soulmate.

The process had been easy, on the surface: just a huge game of hot and cold; the closer you were to your soulmate, the warmer you grew. Conveniently inconvenient, and completely inexplicable by science.

After being freezing cold for his whole life thus far, Jisung could say he had a pretty good idea of which direction to go.

The process had taken a good few weeks; moving miles and miles in different directions each day whilst staying hyper aware of each and every fluctuation in his body temperature; for better or worse. The three days  _ before _ he’d finally been united with Minho had been spent restlessly waiting for his two friends, Bang Chan and Seo Changbin, to make their own ways over to him after they decided to ditch classes for a few days and join him in his search, claiming they wanted to ‘keep him company’ and ‘make sure he didn’t get lost without them’. He loves them, he really does- but when he’d been getting steadily warmer and even to the stage of being  _ hot _ before they’d called him to inform him of their plans, it really was infuriating to have to put his progress on hold for it. 

Anyway- he’d met Minho three days later, in a lowkey embarrassing fiasco wherein he had thrown himself at the elder upon meeting him and clung to him like a koala, thinking it would help them cool down after overheating due to their close proximities. 

Changbin had promptly laughed at him, and had corrected Jisung’s actions himself by saying that the  _ initial _ touch would help their body temperatures regulate, but not if Jisung became a human koala- that only preserved the heat. 

Blushing for a whole different reason that time, Jisung had promptly let go of Minho, who had insisted that he didn’t mind. 

From there they had taken the day to introduce themselves to each other; learn a little about their soulmate. They had ultimately decided to stay friends for the time being, until they knew more about each other and were comfortable enough around each other to start dating: after all, they had all the time in the world; there’s no need to rush into anything. 

Staying as ‘just friends’ with a  _ hell _ of a lot of skinship was fine, but after all this time, Jisung wants more. Call him selfish; he wanted to kiss Minho, dammit, he wanted to be able to kiss his soulmate and hold his hand without it being ‘just platonic’. He wants to be able to take Minho out on dates; replace ‘just friends for now’ with ‘romantically interested’ and even ‘dating’. Hell, he wants to _marry_ Minho someday.

Four months is an acceptable amount of time for friendship before tacking on the ‘dating’ label, too, right?

The matter has been plaguing Jisung’s mind for _weeks_ now; and he has no doubt of the elder’s feelings for him, too. One of them just needs to act on it- but neither has made a move yet. 

Either way- it’s nighttime, and the two are sleeping in their respective rooms; Minho’s is on campus, and Jisung is in the apartment that Minho’s friend, Hyunjin, is currently renting off-campus due to him not attending their university yet. He had a spare room, and Jisung gladly took him up on the offer to stay there and be closer to Minho rather than going back home for the rest of the year and maintaining inconvenient long-distance connections with his soulmate. 

He falls asleep to the thought of Minho; a normal occurrence, really; the usual daydreams about  _ if he were here right now _ and  _ our future together _ , but when he wakes up only a few hours after actually falling asleep, he’s cold. 

Like, freezing cold. Frozen. He’s shivering, and his limbs feel heavy with the lack of warmth; his whole body stiff. 

He sits up in the throes of panic, and suddenly he’s feeling like he did just a handful of months ago; soulmate-less and freezing. 

His sleep-muddied mind convinces him that nothing is real, and before he knows it he’s crying; reaching for his phone on instinct and blindly fumbling until he finds Minho’s contact. 

His contact, at least, is still real: he knows Minho is real. It’s okay. Just because he’s freezing doesn’t mean he’s lost him. 

He hits  _ call _ without thinking about it, uncaring of the fact that it’s nearing two in the morning, and presses the phone to his ear so hard it will probably leave an imprint on his skin once he hangs up. It rings for a good thirty seconds, and right as Jisung thinks Minho isn’t going to pick up, the phone stops ringing altogether, and the repetitive trill is replaced with Minho’s honey-smooth voice, gravelly from sleep. 

“Jisungie?” he says into the receiver, audibly more than a little disoriented. 

“Minho hyung,” Jisung speaks, and his voice cracks pathetically; there’s no hiding that he’s crying right now. 

“Are you crying?” something rustles into Jisung’s ear; Minho is pushing himself up into a seated position against his pillows. “What’s wrong, Sungie?” 

“I…” suddenly, his fear seems silly and not worth waking Minho up for now that he's proven to himself that meeting Minho wasn't a dream. “I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Unimportant,” Minho presses on, sounding more awake by the second, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid now…”

“It’s not stupid if it bothers you. No matter the time.”

“I just…” Jisung traces patterns into his pyjama pants, “I woke up freezing. It was like, full-body frozen, and I thought I’d somehow lost you.”

The line is silent for a few seconds, and Jisung has to check his screen to make sure the call hasn’t ended. “Hyung?”

“Do you want me to come over?” The question is sudden, and Jisung’s sleep-addled brain doesn’t process it for a good second or two. “You- I won’t, if you don’t want me to. But the offer stands…”

“You’d do that?” Jisung whispers, and his heart rate picks up instantly when he hears Minho get out of bed. 

“Of course,” Minho soothes. “I’ve… experienced that, too. I’ll come over and we can cuddle, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jisung can’t raise his voice above a whisper anymore, and he nods, though Minho can’t see it. 

“Stay where you are,” Minho orders, as if Jisung would go out anywhere at two in the morning. “Or- unlock your door, actually. I’ll need to get in… I’ll be fifteen minutes, max.” 

“Okay, hyung,” Jisung mumbles, and the line goes dead. He blinks; doesn’t move for a moment, and then he scrambles out of bed and out of his room to unlock the apartment door before stumbling back into bed, leaving the keys on the coffee table in the main living area. It’s an absent-minded move; anyone could get in, but the apartment block is usually a very safe one and he doubts anyone will try to break in tonight. 

True to his word, Minho arrives in twelve minutes; three minutes under his maximum promised timeframe, and he’s sweating and out of breath as he locks the door behind him and stumbles into Jisung’s room, smiling to see the younger swaddled in blankets like a sushi roll. 

“Did you run all the way here, hyung?” Jisung barely holds back a gasp. Minho chuckles. 

“No, I drove here. But the elevator was in use and I didn’t want to wait, so I ran up the stairs.” Four flights of them. Murder on your legs, especially without warming up first. 

Jisung giggles, previous panic forgotten. “You should have gone slower, your legs will hurt in the morning now.”

“Worth seeing you sooner,” Minho takes his hoodie off and plops down on the bed beside Jisung, laying his head in his lap and staring up at the younger. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m good now,” Jisung pats Minho’s face gently, poking his cheek with one finger. “Thanks for coming… I know you’re real again, now. Kicking my fear’s ass.” 

“Kicking its ass _in_ _ deed _ ,” Minho agrees, yawning. “I’m sleepy.”

“Then let’s sleep,” Jisung kicks the layers upon layers of blankets off himself and lays back against his pillows, and Minho follows suit, choosing to lay his entire body on top of Jisung just for the inconvenience. Jisung wheezes a little, and laughs as Minho wiggles about to ‘get comfortable’. 

“You’re heavy,” Jisung complains, “right on my ribcage.” 

“I’m warming you up!” Minho protests loudly, and Jisung has to shush him, well aware that Hyunjin is sleeping in the next room across. “You woke up cold. I’m reminding you that you’ll never be soul-cold again.” 

His words do admittedly warm Jisung’s heart embarrassingly fast, and he’s glad of the darkness that envelopes the room hiding the flush on his cheeks. “O-oh.”

Minho smiles, still on top of the younger, and gets up slightly, propping himself on his elbows on either side of Jisung’s arms so he’s not crushing his chest anymore. “You’re cute.” 

“Hyung!” Jisung brings his hands up to hide his face, but Minho fights his actions, bringing one hand up to grab Jisung’s wrists and lower his fingers so he can still see his face. Jisung turns his head instead, pushing his burning cheeks into the pillows as a last-ditch attempt to hide. 

“Come back,” Minho teases, dipping his head and pressing a kiss to Jisung’s exposed cheek. Jisung stiffens immediately, even  _ more _ blood rushing to his cheeks as he whips his head out of the cushiony cocoon he’d tried to mask his blush in, and stares up at the man on top of him. 

“There he is,” Minho smiles softly, and Jisung swears that all the stars that were currently shining in the sky were reflected in Minho’s eyes alone. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Jisung says back, and gasps as Minho ducks back down, peppering his face in featherlight kisses. His eyelids, nose, cheeks and forehead are coated in love: everywhere apart from his lips, but the action is making Jisung melt so much that he can’t even bring himself to wish for more. They’re  _ never _ done anything like this so far; the most Minho has ever given to Jisung in terms of kisses is the rare occasion in which he would kiss Jisung’s hand in a sudden act of gentlemanly exaggeration, or affection. Face kisses are entirely new, and Jisung is glad that Minho isn’t leaning on his chest anymore, because his heart is currently threatening to beat out of his chest. 

“Hey, Jisung?” 

“Yeah?” it’s embarrassing how breathless he sounds. 

Minho dips back down, face suddenly serious as he leaves mere millimetres of space between their mouths. His eyes are fixated on Jisung’s lips, wide and unblinking, and it’s like Jisung can read his thoughts. 

No words are needed from then: Minho drags his gaze away from Jisung’s lips to look him in the eyes, and all he needs is another soft “yes” from Jisung before he darts down and finally,  _ finally _ , presses his lips to Jisungs- and it’s all Jisung can do to not completely melt into the bed below him like liquid love. 

Minho’s lips are chapped from the freezing night air he travelled in to come and comfort his soulmate, but his mouth is warm against Jisung’s, and his chest flutters with a forest of butterflies as his hands wander up into Minho’s hair, fingers entangling in his soft brown locks and holding him in place- gently, of course; he has room to pull away whenever he so chooses. 

It feels like a dream- it  _ could _ be a dream, with how exhausted the two of them are, and nothing feels  _ quite real _ about the way Minho holds Jisung so gently; kisses him so softly it should be impossible. The only thing keeping Jisung grounded is the warmth that Minho’s entire body exudes, and the weight of his body on top of Jisung’s. 

After a moment they part only slightly; foreheads pressed together as they breathe the same air, eyes closed and hearts full. Minho flops down next to Jisung, climbing off him, and wastes no time in wiggling around so he’s laying on his side, one arm resting over Jisung’s waist. 

“We should probably talk about this,” he whispers; they both know that there’s no real discussion to be had apart from perhaps putting a label on what they are after all this time, and for this reason, Jisung isn’t as fazed as he would be in a different universe.

“We can establish things tomorrow,” Jisung yawns, pulls Minho closer. “Sleepy.”

“Okay.” Minho pulls the younger closer too and smiles into his hair, resisting the urge to yawn straight after Jisung. “Sleep then, my love.” 

Jisung half-giggles, mind already fogged over with a thick layer of sleep. “Your love…” 

“My love,” Minho repeats, and presses his lips to Jisung’s forehead. “Baby. Honey. My soulmate, my love…” 

“Yes,” Jisung agrees and tilts his head up to press a kiss of his own to Minho’s jaw, wiggling about happily when Minho tilts his own head down and darts in for a proper kiss before Jisung tucks his head under Minho’s chin and snuggles in. “G’night.” 

“Goodnight, Sungie.” 

**

(In the morning, not much else is said in between the kisses they’ve been missing out on for months- but in between each press of their lips, Minho manages to ask the one question they’d both been trying to say for weeks now.)

(Jisung says yes.) 

  
  


(And if Minho happens to stay the night more often after that, nobody says a thing. It’s winter, after all; their excuse is that they didn’t like waking up cold without the other… and really, who could blame them?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
